Sweet Blood
by rabiscandoecriando
Summary: What time is it? It's fanfic time! I really let myself take the seeing fan arts these two characters. I think they are a cute couple.


**Sweet Blood**

-I'm not sure about that. -The girl made candy told cringe. The vampire girl in front dropped her shoulders.  
>-What? -She approached the girl doing the pink shrink. The vampire watched the princess, she bit her tongue and took a deep breath. -It's okay. I don't want force you to do anything. -The queen of the vampires seeming shrugged sadly.<br>-Sorry. -A girl tried to approach.  
>-It's okay. Let's just watch TV. - The vampire flew to the couch followed by sweet girl who sat in the cabinet. Quietly she looked at the vampire floating beside her.<br>-Hey... -She said gently tugging the sleeve of her flannel shirt.  
>-Hm?<br>-Could you sit on the couch instead of floating? -The princess asked with pleading eyes making the girl's face with black hair blush. She looked away from snorted.  
>-Ok, I sit. -Answered without much ease down to the accent, the other girl smiled shyly.<p>

The seconds passed, the minutes passed, the hours were passing. After have finished one more film Princess Bubblegum, who was with her head resting on the shoulder of Marceline yawned and stretched, she found it strange that Marceline had not claimed that she relied on her. The princess of the Kingdom Sweet looked at the girl beside her only to notice the vampire queen asleep with her head back in the back of the couch. Bubblegum laughed to herself, she noted Marceline. The girl seemed to be in a deep sleep. The girl approached, she waved her hand in front of the vampire's face, nothing, then nudged her cheek and nothing, not even a breath louder. Bubblegum looked at the girl's face, Marceline always looked so funky way with her bass and her way of dressing, but now she looked incredibly lovely. The sweet princess came closer to the vampire's face, closer, closer...

-Hmmph! Said didn't want to do anything and now you want to kiss me. –Marceline said for Bubblegum, the girl's lips millimeters from hers. The princess pink eyes stared at the queen red eyes.  
>-Oh! I... -The princess tried to explain, her face changing from light pink to bright red. With one hand Marceline grabbed the girl's face with her other hand and grabbed her wrist, she shoved Bubblegum to lie on the couch and captured her lips. According passed or minutes passed, neither knew for sure, but none of them wanted to separate the kiss.<br>-Admit it, you want me. -Marceline said, whispering lips of Bubblegum, again their eyes met.  
>-Mar-ce-li-ne. -Bubblegum said slowly lips girl's hot breath smelling sugar invaded the nostrils of the queen of the vampires. She looked into the face of Princess Candy, looked so helpless beneath her body. Marceline pursed her lips, she knew what that meant calling. The pink girl smiled shyly, the vampire smiled showing her fangs.<p>

The princess was taken to the room of the vampire. The Queen laid the girl on her bed, Bubblegum observed Marceline gliding under it.

-Hm... could you turn on the lights? –Bubblegum asked avoiding the gaze of the vampire.  
>-Hm? Why?<br>-Because your eyes scare me in the dark. -The girl chose. -It seems to will devour me. -Marceline smiled, showing her fangs again.  
>-You are right. I'll devour you whole. -She joked to descend upon the girl and start kissing her face and neck.<br>-No ... Marceline ... is serious. S-stop, make tickles. -Said the sweet girl between laughs trying to rid the hands and lips of the vampire. Bubblegum join forces and managed to punch the girl's shoulder.  
>-Oh! That hurt! -Marceline exclaimed while sitting on her bed and stroking the affected site.<br>-It was supposed to hurt. –Bubblegum frowned crossing her arms. Marceline laughed to herself, Bubblegum was so adorable when she was angry. The girl floated over the vampire princess and lit the lamp that sat beside her bed.  
>-Is that good? -She stared at the other girl.<br>-Yes it is. -She said the half light.  
>-It is? -A girl asked with a smile on her face down.<br>-It is.  
>-It is? -The voice of the two becoming a whisper.<br>-It is. -The lips closer.

The taste of sugar from her mouth, the taste of death and danger of her mouth, mixing both were accompanied by the muffled moans that were filling the room. The vampire felt the knee of sweet princess between her legs.

-Hm? Now... Looks like somebody in a hurry. –Marceline joked to face the princess. Bubblegum just laughed sweetly, just smile and laugh that could make anyone who saw such sweetness be diabetic. -By having such a hurry I'll have to punish you. -Marceline smiled, showing her fangs, her eyes going completely red. 

The vampire attacked the sugar girl's neck. Her lips and tongue making a path skin pink princess. Between moans Bubblegum lifted the neck to give more access to girl feeling the breath of the queen of the vampires descend more and more. Marceline smiled when opened the top button of shirt wore Bubblegum, her tongue through the newly opened path through the buttons undone, so the whole way was open she went to the girl's pink lips. The heiress in Nightosphere felt her shirt being tugged she smiled on princess lips, Bubblegum tried to open her shirt. After having successfully met the girl over an obstacle, Marceline wore a tank top underneath the shirt, Bubblegum put your hand into the tank top when she stopped.

-Hm... -The princess frowned.  
>-Is there a problem?<br>-Hm... Vampires shouldn't have the icy body that already have no life?  
>-Yes, true. -The red eyes stared pink eyes.<br>-So why your body is hot? -Marceline looked away and shrugged.  
>-I don't know. Maybe... Whether because of you. You're the only one who can bring me back to life. -She turned to face the girl, Bubblegum swallowed. -But ... -The vampire held the hand of the princess. -This is really the place that is on fire. -She led the girl's hand inside her pants.<br>-Marceline! -The princess yelled blushing up to her ears. The vampire can not help but laugh.  
>-Take your shirt off. -She ordered sweet princess in a cheerful tone to remove her hand from her pants.<p>

So did the girl rose, removed her shirt while the vampire hastily tried to open her belt.

-Slow. -The girl ordered pat on the head from the girl with black hair.  
>-Sorry. -The vampire flinched upon receiving the blow. -Please, lie down.<p>

Bubblegum lay under the sheet, listening to the sound and feel of the zipper of her pants being opened, she raised her hips to Marceline pulls up her pants and withdrew. The princess and the queen remarked noticed the empty expression on the girl's face.

-Marceline. Marceline! -She called her snapping her fingers. The vampire blinked and shook her head.  
>-Huh?<br>-Something wrong? It seemed that you were traveling. -Marceline smiled and began to laugh. -What? What?  
>-Nothing. -She said the girl's neck.<br>-Liar. –Bubblegum pouted as she stroked the black hair of the vampire.  
>-One day you will know. Maybe. -Marceline whispered to lick the girl's neck and put kisses on site.<p>

Kisses mixed with vampire tickled nibbled princess neck, groans mixed with light laughter began to grow around the room. The vampire's hands tightly squeezing curves princess sweet soft moans buzzed in the ear of the queen. Bubblegum guided the girl's hand until her underwear down.

-In a hurry? -Marceline asked after kissing the lips of the princess.  
>-Quick. I order you. -She said in one breath.<br>-Order? -Marceline showed her fangs. -You think I'm one of your servants?  
>-I'm sorry. Please? -She asked sweetly. The vampire licked lips the girl lips.<br>-My glucose grown considerably now. -She said while smiling and blushing. She returned to kiss the princess leaving your fingers follow their way to the most sensitive area of the girl doing the drop light moans in her mouth every delicate touch.

The fingers of the vampire queen soon made their way into the lower part, the moans increasing as the girl was entering one of her fingers, she released the girl's pink lips only for a few seconds to breathe and then imprisoned again, the princess of the Kingdom of Sweet trapped by heiress Nightosphere. Marceline inserted another finger making the girl squirm under her body on her lips smiled princess pumping, faster and faster, deeper and deeper, harder and harder.  
>The sweet princess digging her nails on the arm of the queen of the vampires, her nails digging into sheet. Fingers queen of vampires being cramped inside the princess.<p>

The nails being driven.  
>The fingers being tightened.<p>

-Ah ...! Ahh ...! Marceline! Marceline! -A girl screamed while having her lips released.  
>-Yeah. Keep yelling, keep calling my name. I want your voice echoing throughout the cave. -Marceline whispered in the ear of the princess while her fingers continued at a brisk pace.<p>

Gradually the vampire's fingers were slowing and the groans of the princess, soon the room was quiet again, only you could hear the breathing of the sweet girl trying to get back to normal. Marceline floated under the body of Bubblegum sitting cross-legged.

-Okay? -She asked, trying to conceal a smile on her face.  
>-Y-you still question? -She stared at Marceline smiled showing her fangs. -Come closer, I want to tell you something.<br>-What? -Marceline came closer to the girl. She was immediately grabbed by the princess and thrown under the bed. Bubblegum sitting with her legs open on top of your cup holding the wrists of the vampire. -W-where you learn to do that?  
>-I've been training with Finn and Jake.<br>-Those two ... -Marceline hissed.  
>-Shh ... Now it's your turn.<br>-What? Wait.  
>-Shut up. It's your fault for making me fall in love for you. -The princess admitted blushing.<br>-Fall in love isn't? -Marceline ran her tongue in her teeth. -So you say I'm your problem?  
>-Yeah, you're my problem. A big problem. -The princess kissed the queen.<p>

Just another normal day in the Land of Ooo. 

END


End file.
